The email
by Torshiwase Shai
Summary: A young player gets an email from his friend and crush. What could she possibly want to talk to him about?


This is my first ever .hack fanfic so I know I didn't do a good job. All reviews would be appreciated though. : - D

Disclaimer: I don't own the .hack franchise, characters or anything at all. .hack belongs to CyberConnect 2 and Bandai. All I own is this story I wrote.

* * *

It was around 4:00 in the afternoon in the real world, and a well known hero online had just returned home from a rough day at school. He had been attacked by some school bullies yet again and when defending himself he only got hurt more. "That's the time I try to fight... Yasuhiko was right about running. It's the best option when not playing The World."

Sighing, the scruffy haired boy opened the door to his home, stepped inside and set his bag down after closing the door again behind himself. Next he began to remove his shoes in order to not dirty the family home. Bending caused the boy pain since he had cuts and bruises all over, but it was something he was fairly used to. After getting his shoes off, the teen picked his bag back up, ventured further inside before going upstairs to his room. "Okaasan's car wasn't out the front. She must be shopping."

A frown graced the boy's face as he stepped into his room. His room was relatively neat and also average in size. The walls were white which was eerie, but several soccer posters were hung up to make the room less bland. To the left was his bed and on the opposite side of his room was a brown desk with a ball underneath it and chair only just preventing it from rolling away. On top of the desk was a computer, a headset known as a FMD and also a controller. The controller was currently plugged into the currently switched off electronic.

Not wasting time nor having homework to do tonight, the boy set his bag by his desk, grabbed some more casual clothes out of his drawer and took his uniform off. "I guess I'll log on and see if there's a fun event or something I can do. Maybe if I'm lucky both Akira and Yasuhiko will be on." Humming and thinking aloud, he put his casual clothing on and put the dirty uniform into the washing basket sitting at the end of his bed.

Only moments after getting changed the school boy pulled his chair out, sat down and turned his computer on. While waiting for it to boot up, he tapped his foot on the ground and stared at the screen. He was growing impatient but soon the computer did load up. He checked his emails first and to his surprise there was one. It was from his best female friend and the girl of his dreams. It was from Akira Hayami or as she's known in The World; BlackRose.

Sender: BlackRose

Please meet me at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. I'd like to speak to you about something. I'll be waiting there for you. :)

After reading over the email, the teen wasted no time in checking everything else. It was a habit he'd gotten into ever since the first time he played The World. Nothing in the "NEWS" section was of interest so he skipped over most articles. Nothing at all seemed interesting and before long the controller was picked up, the FMD slid on and The World's mail screen was loaded up. There was nothing new on the BBS, so he skipped straight to logging in.

When the boy logged in, three golden rings appeared followed by a light and then a Player Character appearing. Said player wore an orange hat with ear flaps along with red-orange clothing to match. In The World, this teal haired boy was known as Kite; a 'hero' who once saved the Lost Ones months ago. Currently he was on the Σ Sigma Sever in the Root Town called Fort Ouph. It was the last place Kite had saved after tending to a Grunty he'd been raising.

The hero turned around to face the large round ring behind him known as a Chaos Gate and then hummed, saying aloud where he had to go out of sheer habit. "BlackRose's email said she'd be waiting for me at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. I'd best hurry so I don't keep her waiting." Only moments after speaking to himself while absentmindedly ignoring the players around him, Kite chose the Δ Delta Server, confirmed he wanted to go there and then warped away. The golden rings engulfed him, transporting him to the correct server.

As the orange clad teen reached the correct server, his blue eyes gazed around for little more than a second before he again turned to face the Chaos Gate. This time, he put in specific Keywords with the intent of going to an area this time. He put in 'Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground', confirmed the location and then warped to the area.

When Kite arrived, his eyes scanned the area before he began to walk forward. BlackRose was nowhere in sight and as a result he assumed the Heavy Blade had to be inside the large Cathedral before him. The Twin Blade wasted no time in walking up the path and to the already slightly opened doors before squeezing inside.

"BlackRose? Are you here?" The hero made his way inside, looking around and soon noticing familiar pink hair just above the back of one of the benches. There was a player there, and as they turned around Kite recognised them immediately. It was none other than the Amazonian who had sent the email. It was BlackRose.

"Glad to see you could come." The female player stood up, smiling but seeming a bit...off. She walked towards Kite as he approached and once only feet away, she put her hands on her hips. "You sure as heck took your time though!" Kite flinched at the sudden raise in BlackRose's voice, but only chuckled nervously in response. She didn't need to know about the day he'd had. At least not yet.

"Anyway, the reason I called you here to talk to me is because... I have a confession to make." The Heavy Blade fidgeted slightly and then turned away to face the large statue not too far behind her. The statue was of the Goddess known as Aura. BlackRose stared up at it while the Twin Blade merely stayed silent, knowing his good friend would speak when ready.

BlackRose hesitantly turned around and came clean. "I understand if you don't like me after this and I ruined out friendship, but I just... I want to say that I... I love you! I love you, not your character! We've gotten to know each other rather well after saving the Lost Ones! I... I was thinking maybe we could meet up in person some time...? Maybe even date? That's only if you want to... And I'm sorry again if I ruined things." Kite stood frozen in shock hearing BlackRose. He was still there but had no idea how to respond! He loved her but had always been afraid of confessing in case HE messed things up! "I... I didn't think you liked me in that way. Not since I'm two years younger than you anyway..." A blush graced Kite's cheeks both inside and outside the game. He was nervous and really struggling with words! "I've... I've felt the same way about you too. I've had feelings and I l-l-love you."

The Twin Blade choked over his own words, barely able to comprehend what he'd just said. He reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck, now waiting on a response. BlackRose was in shock... He actually loved her back! Her heart fluttered in her chest and she could barely contain her happiness! Only once she calmed did more words come from her mouth. "So... So would it be alright if we try dating...? That is, if you're alright with it?" Kite chuckled, nodding his head and smiling while his cheeks remained pink. "I'd love to. Let's arrange a time and place later though. I'd like to go to a dungeon for now and try levelling up. Would you care to join me?" Kite held his hand out, waiting to see if BlackRose would accept his offer. She wasted no time in grasping his hand and the two then began to walk out of the Cathedral. It was an awkward but great mood booster for the Twin Blade. Oh how he wanted to brag to Yasuhiko and even those who bully him just so they stop calling him a little boy. The looks would be priceless!

Both Kite and BlackRose left the Cathedral, walked to the Chaos Gate and warped to town. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the day together clearing dungeons, getting even closer and of course having as much fun as possible.


End file.
